The Daughter of Love and Hate
by music.acting.are.my.life
Summary: Adara is the daughter of the goddess of love and a dark wizard with the name of Voldemort. He disappeared after the war, but very much alive. He raised his daughter in a mansion full of Death Eaters to wait on her and everything she could ever want. But she wants more. Much more.
1. Prologue

Adara was a smart, pretty, athletic and fun girl. She enjoyed being herself, running free and living her own life. The thing was, her father was way too controlling. He was rich and powerful. He spoiled his daughter. But she didn't want designer clothes and five different rooms and servants. She wanted friends.

Of course, Adara did have some friends, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Draco was her age, ten. They both had late birthdays and they loved each other dearly. Adara's other friend, Severus, was older than her by a number of years, but he was like a father to her. He allowed took her outside and taught her how to ride a broom, and was always there for her when her father wasn't. She loved him very much. Sadly, her only two friends would be leaving this year for Hogwarts. They would leave her on September 1, and not return until late June. Before, only Severus would leave her for those long nine months because he worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but now Draco was attending the school as well.  
It wasn't that Adara never got her acceptance letter, it was that her father wouldn't let her go.

During breakfast one morning, which she ate with Severus, an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in front of her plate. When she opened it (Severus was smiling because he knew what it was), she found a supply list and a letter saying she could come to Hogwarts. Adara had never been so happy, she jumped up and down screaming, Severus chuckled lightly as she hugged him.

The excited girl ran to her father's throne room. She barged in without knocking and ran right up to him, forgetting to bow before the Dark Lord. Before he could say anything to his daughter, she thrust the letter in his hand and bounced in her toes from excitement.

When her father looked up, he said, "You will not be going, Adara."

Her face fell, "But-"

"No buts. Now leave," He commanded.

Adara knew that she was expected to apologize to her father, instead, she screamed 'I hate you!' and ran from the room crying. She ran into the kitchen and threw herself into Severus's arms.

Without asking, he knew Lord Voldemort had said no to Adara's letter. He calmed her down and hugged her making shushing noises. After a while,

Adara picked her head up and wiped her eyes.

"Father won't let me go to Hogwarts," She said with great effort to keep her voice from cracking.

Adara had been punished for her wrong-doings from earlier that day. Once Severus had gone to his house in London, Voldemort walked into his daughter's room.

"You will never yell at me like that ever again, Adara. And you will knock before entering and then bow to me. We've been over this before," He said in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry, father," Adara said in just above a whisper.

"Not yet you're not, Crucio!" He rasped.

His daughter fell to the floor, writhing in pain and shrieking, begging for him to stop.

September first came too quickly, Adara sighed as she watched Severus through her window. He walked down the long path leading to the mansion, turned around, blew Adara a kiss and disaparated. She reached opened her window, caught the kiss and put it over her heart. Tears spilled out of her grey eyes. Pretty soon, she was lying face-down in her pillow and sobbing.


	2. Two Years Later

**ADARA'S POV**

Years have gone by, I've tried running away a few times. I'd get a few miles away, lasting between a day and a week. I'm always caught, brought to my father's throne room and left alone with him. First, he walks up to me, tells me to stand up (because I was on my knees bowing) then he slaps my face, hard. I'll try not to cry, that just makes it worse. Then he uses crucio on me. I'm then sent to my room without eating. I usually go to sleep immediately, but not this time. I sat awake in my bed and began to plan my next run.

At one o'clock in the morning, I grabbed the bag I'd packed earlier and jumped out the window. I felt the wind hitting me as I fell to the ground.

I whispered 'Aresto Momentum' and hit the ground softly. I ran into the forest, with no idea what was to come. I probably had about six hours until they found out I'd gone. I sprinted through the trees. I didn't stop, I couldn't waste any time.

I began to slow down after about an hour. I knew it was dangerous, but I couldn't keep running at that pace. I came across a stream. I bent down and put my hands in the water. It was ice cold. I brought some to my lips and began to drink. I didn't even notice the person behind me until he had a sword at my neck.

"Please don't hurt me!" I gasped.

The boy studied me, "Who are you?" He asked in an American accent.

"I'm Adara Riddle, fourteen, homeschooled and running away," I said quickly.

He lowered his sword, "You're a runaway too?"

I nodded. "My father hates me. So I left," I shrugged, eyeing his sword.

"Oh, I have an extra, I think..." He said reaching into his bag, "No, wait. I have a bow, it that okay?" He asked handing me a bow with a quiver full of arrows.

How he fit that in his bag, I had no idea. "Who's your mother?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I..." I broke off, who was my mother.

"Aphrodite. I'm Charles Beckendorf, but I prefer Beckendorf," He said holding his hand out to me.

"Uh, hi. Who's Aphrodite? Do you know my mother?" I asked, sitting down.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," He began sitting across from me, "Your mother is the Greek goddess of love and beauty. Your father, is a mortal."

"But... Aren't we all?"

"Well, you and I are, but the gods aren't. So, let me finish. I'm a son of Hephaestus, god of forgery. My mom and stepdad moved here to England about a year ago. They never payed any attention to me before, but now, with the new town and everything... Anyway, I got tired of them and left. I don't think they know yet to be honest. My father has been guiding me to a camp that is a sort of, sanctuary I guess you could call it. It's a camp for people like us. Demigods. Well, he told me that I'd meet a daughter of Aphrodite along the way. He told me I should let you tag along, that we'd become a good team"

I opened my mouth to object, but Beckendorf put his hand up and kept talking, "I know you don't like the sound of that, but he is a god. I'm trying to find this camp. I've been fighting monsters, camping out in sewer and trees, eating whatever I could find. It hasn't been easy, but I'm guessing it's better than your house." He finished.

"Definitely," I replied, "But there's one problem. My father is going to sent some of his servants after me, we're going to have to hurry. Where is this camp, anyway?"

"New York, we're going to have to sneak onto a ship or plane of something to get across the Atlantic."

Charlie and I have been working our way to the coast for two weeks now. We've fought some monsters, stole some food and saw a few of my father's "snatchers". We've always escaped, but not without injuries. I'm covered in scratches and cuts, he it too. Some are worse than others, some are infected. I really hope we get to this place soon. I started calling Beckendorf Charlie. We've gotten pretty close these past two weeks, and he doesn't mind.

Some of the monsters I've seen give me nightmares for days, they're that scary. I'm not bad with a bow, but I'm pretty new at this 'monster-fighting' thing.


	3. Camp Half-Blood

It's been two years since Charlie and I made it to Camp Half-Blood. I've made some friends here, Annabeth Chase being one of them. I live in Cabin 10, the Aphrodite cabin. The smell of perfume is a bit overwhelming and all the pink makes me want to vomit, but I do love it here and I never want to leave. Everyday, I wake up at seven. I'm always the first up, which means first shower. I brush my teeth, get dressed in a sleeveless camp shirt, jeans and converse, put my hair (still wet) into a ponytail. Then, I sit on my bed and wait for the others. Usually, I'll sing quietly, listen to my iPod (which I really shouldn't have), write song, poems, plays or just read. It's hard for me because I'm dyslexic, but I manage. Once the entire cabin is ready, which takes forever, we walk down to the pavilion for breakfast. Selena Beauregard, our head-counselor, lead us there. We eat breakfast, play basketball, volleyball, go for jogs, practice fighting, visit the crafts center or the forge. Then, it's lunch, then more activities, then dinner. Then, on Friday nights, we have capture the flag and Wednesday nights are random dueling.

Today is Wednesday, dueling night. This is my favorite day, I'm not always chosen, but when I am, it's really fun. Dueling night consists of three rounds. Two people are chosen out of a hat to duel. They can chose one weapon, no shield (unless that's their weapon), then, they fight until a surrender. Killing is not allowed. I've fought Charlie twice, Annabeth three times, Clarisse once, Pollux once, Chris twice, Selena three times and Lacey four times over my two years here. Everyone fears getting Luke, they know they stand no chance. He's a nice guy and all, but an amazing swordsman. It's impossible to defeat him. So far, I've been beaten once by Annabeth. She's praying for a rematch. Her and I have a running joke, who can beat the other more times. Right now, it's two to one with me in the lead.

"Luke," Chiron read the paper with his name on it.

The campers groaned and wished each other luck. Chiron reached into the black top hat we use and pulled out another name.

He smiled, "This should be interesting... Adara," He said.

I sighed and walked over to the weapon stand. I usually pick a bow and arrow, but this time, I picked up a dagger. People gasped, I never used a dagger. I've tried it, but it never really works. Luke looked at me like I was crazy, but grinned.

"Should I go easy, or easy?" He teased.

"Hard, please."

He raised his sword and lunged at me. I rolled to the left and stabbed at his side, he spun around and blocked it. I stood up quickly, he lunged again. I flipped backwards, causing him to fall forward. Before he could move, I did a forward flip over him, twisted my body in the air and landed facing him. He rolled onto his back and propelled himself off the grass. He stabbed his sword at me again, but I pushed it with my knife away from my body and grabbed his sword hand with my free one. I kicked off the ground and, with my back, rolled onto his. I landed perfectly on the other side, but he brought the flat side of his blade over to my right leg and knocked me to the ground. In a matter of seconds, he had me on the ground, disarmed and his sword tip at my throat.

"You surrender?" He smirked.

"Nope," I said and kicked his leg.

While he was dazed, I rolled over and jumped to my feet. My dagger was behind Luke. He knew I was weaponless, he thought he won. Boy, was he wrong. I sprinted right at him and dodged his sword. I lept into the air, planted a kick on his chest and landed right next to him. I didn't waste any time. I somersaulted over my knife, grasping the hilt in the process. I spun to face Luke, who was standing up. He lunged and I blocked, twisting my wrist. His sword spun out of his grasp and he turned to run, but I swung my arm around his neck and held my dagger at his throat. He tried to elbow my ribs, but I spun him around to face me and pushed him to the ground. I fell to my knees, landing on his chest and held my knife at his throat with one hand, held his hands together with my free one and used my legs to put his in a lock. He struggled to get free, but I had a firm grip.

"I surrender," He mumbled.

"Sorry, Luke, what was that?" I asked innocently.

"I surrender," He said in just above a whisper.

"Luke, dear, speak up!" I said in a mock voice.

"I surrender!" He shouted.

"That's better," I said with a smile and let him up.

I sat down next to Charlie. The entire camp was silent and staring at me in awe. Annabeth was the first to speak up.

"I can't believe you lost to a girl!" She said rather loudly.

I laughed and she gave me a high-five (she was on the other side of Charlie). Chiron stood up and called the next two names, Selena (who moaned and pretended she broke her ankle) and Clarisse.

Their duel was probably the worst in history. After Selena picked a shield and Clarisse picked a deadly looking axe, she charged Selena, who ducked behind her shield and yelled "I surrender!" At the top of her lungs.

People laughed, Ares cabin cheered, Aphrodite cabin (not including me) moaned. "Yeah, Selena!" I yelled.

I didn't mean it in a mean way, and she knew that. She smiled at me, pulled a mirror from her pocket, checked her reflection, smoothed her hair and sat down, still holding the mirror.


	4. Flight

I was eating breakfast on Thursday morning when an owl flew in and dropped a letter on my plate. This earned me a few odd looks, I just shrugged it off and picked up the envelope. I was slightly surprised, I haven't gotten mail in a while. I read the letter.

Adara-

I wish you'd tell me where you went, I miss you loads. Your father is furious, he keeps sending out snatchers to look for you. I know wherever you're hiding out, it must be safe. Just promise me you won't leave. DO NOT REPLY. He's attempting again to kill Harry Potter in June and he wants your help. He is trying tracking spells, he has been for a while now, but he's gotten his first clue; you crossed the ocean. I don't know how you did it, but don't let him catch you. I'll try to keep you updated.

-Draco  
PS. Scabior and Fenrir Greyback have taken over the search. I wish you the best of luck.

For most people, if they got this letter, they would stay put and put up defensive spells. I, however, felt a need to return. If my father is trying to kill another innocent human being, I have to stop it. I stood up from my table and ran to my cabin.

I flung the door open and raced over to my bed. I began throwing my things at random into my rucksack, which I'd charmed to hold anything.

I looked up and saw Selena, Annabeth, Luke, Charlie, Chiron and Grover all staring at me.

"What's wrong, Addie?" Luke asked.

"I... I have to go. Um... One of my old friends is dying, from..." I looked at the letter again to buy myself time, "a heart attack."

They all stared at me with a blank look, "You never said anything about having any friends back home," Selena said.

"I guess it never came up," I said and slipped out the door.

Once I was past the camp boundaries, I sprinted across Farm Hill road and made my way over to the closest airport. I knew my friends and Chiron would follow me some of the way, but I couldn't let them get hurt. I reached the airport and went inside. The lines were so long, I didn't have time to wait. Instead, I snapped my fingers. It froze everyone in place. I hated doing this, it was one of my special powers that I gained from being half god and half wizard. I slipped through security and made my way to the flight times chart. To my luck, there was one departing for London in two minutes. I ran to terminal H-8 (which was awkward given the fact that everyone was still frozen in time). I had to jump a short distance from the platform to the plane. Once I was aboard, I went into the bathroom and snapped my fingers again. The pilot's voice began speaking again through the speakers. I left the bathroom and found an empty seat. I sat down and waited for the plane to take off.


	5. Locked Up

I woke up to a loud banging noise on the door. I shot up from my bed and grabbed my bow. The rest of my cabin mates all got out of their beds as well.

"Macadamia!" Selena yelled.

The entire Aphrodite cabin came to the center of the cabin and readied their weapons. Macadamia was a battle strategy code, we all took the same courses here at Camp, so we knew what to do. The door flung open and in walked Scabior, Fenrir Greyback and two other death eaters. I nocked an arrow and let it fly in the direction of Greyback. He flicked his wand and the arrow turned to ash.

"Hello, Adara," Scabior rasped.

"Scabior, always a pleasure," I smiled sweetly, "But I don't believe I know your friends."

"Antonin Dolohov," One of them said.

"You're worst nightmare," The other said.  
Dolohov pulled out his wand and flicked it in the direction of the floor. A black fog appeared from the spot in the floor that he'd aimed at and I began to feel dizzy.

"What?" Selena asked from my left before she hit the ground.

Spots of light danced before my eyes and my knees buckled. Everything around me turned black and my head hit the floor.

I woke up laying on a cold stone floor. I sat up and looked around. It was dark and I could see dirt on the floor. The stone tiles on the floor were cracking, cobwebs hung on the walls a ceiling. There was a large metal door made of thick bars with very little room in between. That dream I'd had must've been a warning. I sighed and leaned back against a wall. I had a bad feeling that I might be here for a while.  
But what happened to Selena and Lacy and the others? Were they okay? Were they also locked up somewhere in this dungeon? And what would happen to me? What was going to happen when my father came? How would Draco and Severus react? Was Harry Potter okay?

I couldn't stop worrying. I'd been locked up here for about a week, time never seemed to be in my favor. Whenever I woke up from sleeping, there would be a small roll of bread and an old mug filled with water. It was boring down here, my bow and wand had been taken, or they didn't even bring it here. I wasn't sure. I didn't know where I was. Maybe Draco would break me out. He probably doesn't even know I'm here.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I've been running back and forth and practicing fighting moves in all this spare time. It gives me something to do.

While I was debating about just starving myself to death or not, an image shimmered to life right next to me. I looked over and saw my favorite person in the whole world's face.

"Adara, thank the gods. We thought you were dead."

*A/N: I know it's short, I'll get the next chapter out by next week. I really wanted to do a cliff hanger, who do you think it is? Do you have any suggestions? I'd love feedback!*


	6. Malfoy Manor

No one's POV

It was quiet at the Malfoy Manor. Lord Voldemort had come at last to see and punish his unfaithful daughter who had run away. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange stood before their master, shivering in fear. Narcissa Malfoy, the sister of Bellatrix, had just entered the room carrying a tea tray full of cookies and biscuits. She offered The Dark Lord some, but he waved her off. Narcissa bowed and backed away.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius and Narcissa, was pacing his room. Everyone in the house had been so secretive lately. He wanted to know what was going on. He hoped it was the end of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but he doubted the news could be this good. As he strode across his room, he glanced at the pictures on the wall. They used to be filled with pictures of him and his best friend, Adara Riddle. Now, only a young boy with blonde hair smiled stupidly out at him from about half the pictures. The rest were only colorful backgrounds, bookshelves, fireplaces, gardens and wherever else the pictures had been taken. All those pictures used to have a pretty girl with wavy brown hair and grey eyes laughing and talking of waving or jumping or smiling. However, about a week ago, her face had disappeared from all the pictures, leaving Draco to wonder why.

Had Adara forgotten him? Was she dead? Had she found a better life, one where she no longer wanted or needed his friendship? Was she happier without him? Did she even miss him? Draco could only picture the worst. He was terrified for his friend, he'd imagined every possible bad thing that could have happened to her. Everything, except for the truth.

Little did Draco know that his long lost friend, was three floors below him. In the very same house.

Draco Malfoy's POV

I couldn't stand it anymore, I twisted my doorknob and flung the door open. I needed time to think. I couldn't keep staring at those empty pictures.  
After walking around my house for a while, I was just about ready to go for dinner when I decided to walk down one more corridor.

"Charlie!" A girl's voice rang through the hallway.

I spun around, the girl continued to talk. Her voice was coming from the direction of the cellar. I recognized that voice. I couldn't place it, but I knew

I'd heard it before. I cautiously walked in the direction of the girl and peered inside the room. Inside was a faint glow and a boy and a girl talking quickly. The girl's back was to me, and I didn't recognize the boy, it seemed as though he was floating in mist. I tapped the cellar door with my wand. It creaked open slowly and the girl spun around. The boy in the mist disappeared leaving me and the girl alone.

I lit up my wand and I saw my best friend. The one I hadn't seen in two years.


	7. Reunion

A/N: Adara getting the letter in chapter 5 was her dream. When she woke up, the snatchers came and took her to Malfoy Manor. I realize now that was unclear, sorry about that.

No one's POV

"Adara!" Draco gasped.

Adara spun around and stared into the blue eyes if her best friend. She flung her arms around him and hugged him, dreading when she would have to let go. Charlie, who was still in the mist, cleared his throat. Adara turned back to her American friend.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Charlie cut her off, "No time to explain. Addie, tell me where you are, we'll sent a team to get you out."

Adara shook her head, "No, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ad, don't be stupid! You'd come and bust me out if it was switched around!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't tell me where you were." she said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I hate to break this up, but someone's coming!" Draco hissed.

The two stopped arguing, and found that Draco was right. Footsteps were approaching, creaking down the old wooden staircase. Adara waved her hand dismissivly through the mist and Charlie disappeared. Draco ducked into he shadows and Adara faced the door as it opened. She stood, refusing to hide. She would not sheild her face. Instead, she stared directly into he furious eyes of her father.

A/N: It's pathetic how short this chapter is, I know. But I'm going to start making extra long chapters with less cliffhangers. Hopefully, I won't take forever to update. Also, she'll be going to Hogwarts soon, not to learn, but to keep her from running away. And who knows? Maybe she'll find love along the way. ) I'll update soon. Promise.


	8. Cedric Diggory

Cedric Diggory

Things had not gone well for Adara, she wa now being watched 24/7. The only positive side to this, was that she got to spend it at Hogwarts with Severus. She wasn't allowed to leave his classroom. In fact, he was confined to his office that was through the door at the back of his classroom. The only time she left his office was during meals, when it was safe to wander the classroom. She hated being stuck there and she had it in her power to leave, but then her father would kill Severus.

Adara's POV

That was not an option.

Severus had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up some shipments. She sat on his desk and began flipping through his papers, looking for Draco's. She realized, after seeing the name Cedric Diggory, that she was looking in the wrong stack.

Instead of grabbing a the right one, she smiled at Cedric's name written neatly in large, fancy letters.

_I slipped out through the door, Annabeth had lent me her invisibility hat. I silently wandered back and forth between the rows of students peering into their cauldrons and smirking at their mistakes. This class was sixth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws._

_One of the Hufflepuffs caught my eye, he was focusing on his potion, his homework sat on his desk. I looked into his cauldron, so far, ot wasn't bad. Then I scaned his paper. He had mistaken bezor for moonstone. I slipped his wand out if his back pocket without him noticing and tapped his essay. Every place 'bezor' was written, turned to 'moonstone'. I smiled and pit his wand back carefully._

_I went back over to Sev's desk and wrote on a blank sheet of paper, 'Who's he?'_

_He glanced at the paper, then replied, 'Who?'_

_'The handsome one.'_

_He read it over then raised his eyebrows ever so slightly._

_'The Hufflepuff between the short dude and the tall blonde.' I added._

_He looked up and scanned his students, 'Cedric Diggory.'_

I smiled at the memory and continued flip through the papers. I found Draco's and picked up a black quill, dipping it in purple ink. The tip had just touched the paper when a kind voice interuppted me.

"Is Professor Snape here?"

I looked up and saw the boy, Cedric Diggory to be exact.

"Oh, uh..." I stuttered, he was gorgeous.

"I don't think I've seen you before," he began.

"Oh, I'm his niece. My dad is away on a business trip, so I'm spending sometime here," I lied.

"Where do you go to school then?"

"I'm homeschooled."

"Oh, well I'm Cedric. Could you tell him I stopped by? I was going to ask him a question."

"Sure," I smiled, "I'm Adara, by the way."

He held out a hand and o grasped it, he had soft, warm hands and a strong grip. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. He must've scenced it, because he let go, staring into my eyes. I looked back at him.

"Mr. Diggory, what are you-" Severus began but stopped when he saw me.

"Oh, Uncle, you're back!" I said cheerily.

He looked at me, "Yes, do you mind puting these I the store room?"

I nodded and took the box from his hand. I went into his supply room and began unpacking it. I heard Cedric and Sev talking. When I finished, I waited for Cedric to leave before coming back out.

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him, "Before you say anything, classes were over for the day so I thought it was safe to come out."

He sighed, "I'm not happy about it, but I know Diggory isn't going to tell."

I gasped, "You didn't threaten him, did you?"

He laughed, "No, I told him you were shy and didn't want too much attention."

"Why?"

"Because you like him," he smirked.

"Not true!"

"'Who's that? The handsome one?'" he said in a mocking voice.

"I don't talk like that."

"And now you're changing the subject," he said, his smirk growing.

I groaned, "Severus!"

"He likes you too, don't worry."

"Really?" I said excitedly.

He rolled his eyes, "I've heard so many kids in the halls talking about that kind of stuff, and seen it daily that I know. Trust me."

"You can't tell my father."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Addie," he said with a small smile, "Oh, and uncle? Really?"

I sighed, "I had, like, less than two seconds!"

"I don't have any siblings."

"I know, but they don't," I said with a smirk.

"Go back to your room, I have a class I an hour."

A/N: I know that Snape's personality is totally off, but he's her best friend and he thinks of her as a daughter. Anyway, I'll update in a week or two, I appreciate feedback and I'm working o getting my chapters to a better length.


	9. What Just Happened?

Cedric Diggory had been coming by nearly every day to see me, and I was always around when he stopped by. It wasn't like I could just leave. We would talk, he'd bring me lunch and then he would have to get to class. He came in today, carrying a two sandwiches as usual. He smiled and sat down on a desk facing me.

"Here," he said handing me my lunch.

"Thanks. So, how's it been with the tournament and all?"

He sighed, "Well, ever since the Yule Ball, Cho Chang has been acting all couple-y and I've tried to tell her that we aren't a 'thing', but she won't listen. She tried to follow me here just now."

I laughed, "Awww, is Cedric Diggory upset with his girfriend?" I asked in a baby voice.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

I laughed again, "You're cute when you're frustrated." The words left my mouth before I even realized what I had said. I felt my cheeks go hot and my hands clamped over my mouth. For a child of the goddess of love, this really wasn't working.

Cedric's face went blank from all emotion and he just stared at me, "I... uh... meant in a friendly kind of way?" I asked, lowering my hands. It came out more of a question than anything else really.

His smile returned to his face, "Let's just pretend that never happened."

I nodded, grateful for his suggestion. My smile returned to my face and we continued eating our lunch and talking, but neither of us mentioned my comment.

Cedric returned the next day, which I'll admit I was scared he wouldn't after what I said. I know he said it's forgotten, but I still couldn't help but worry. He was carrying the usual two sandwiches and he sat down on a random desk. I walked over to him and said a bright and happy, "Hi!"

He returned my 'hi', but not as brightly. I guess it was a girl thing, "So, Adara, how long are you staying?"

I thought for a moment, "I dunno. It really depends on if I manage to esca- I mean when my dad comes back home," I said, almost saying "escape from this hellhole."

"What were you about to say?"

"I.. uh, what do you mean?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You said, if I manage to... What?"

I sighed, I should probably tell him, but I don't want him to think I'm some sort of freak. "Well... Promise you won't tell anyone? Or freak out?"

"I promise."

I took a deep breath and let everything slip. My entire story. He listened through the whole thing, not interrupting me once. As I was saying my last sentence, the part about me being stuck here, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, afraid to see his face.

The next thing that happened was totally unexpected. He kissed me. Right on the lips. I didn't even realize what had happened until he was gone. I opened my eyes and saw his robe, billowing behind him. I had to replay that a number of times before it finally sunk in.


	10. On The Run (Part 1)

(A/N: I realize there are a lot of mistakes in this, spelling mainly but some grammatical. It's because I use my iPod to type of a lot of these chapters, please tell me so I can fix it. :) Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, writer's block, school, laziness, other stories and other distractions. So I'm sorry, if I don't update in a long time, please feel free to leave comments that say I need to update or something with ideas. Thanks a bunch, now onwards!)

"So, Adara, we know a lot about each other's pasts, but not simple things like favorite color and animal," Cedric said one day, placing a quick kiss on my lips and my lunch to the desk next to me.

I laughed, "Okay, my favorite colors are silver and purple. My favorite animal... Pegasus. Your turn."

"Okay, black, yellow and badger," he smirked.

"Hufflepuff pride, huh?" I asked with a giggle.

He nodded, "Your turn to ask a question."

I sighed and thought for a moment, "Favorite singer or band?"

"Easy, The Weird Sisters," he shrugged while I laughed, "You?"

"Um, a muggle band called The Rolling Stones. Also One Direction and Selena Gomez."

"I've heard of them," Cedric said.

"Yeah, I've always liked the Stones, but when you live with six other giggly girls and boys, the new hot singers kinda get stuck in your head."

"Okay... Favorite book?" He asked.

I blushed, "I don't really read, I'm dyslexic remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Here's a new one, what's your ideal date?"

I giggled, "Why are you asking me this, Ced?"

He blushed, "Curiosity," he mumbled, looking at his feet.

I laughed, "You're cute when you blush. But, I would have to say something original and risky."

"Can you give me an example?" Cedric asked, his smile returning to his face as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Nope! You'll have to figure out something on your own!"

He sighed, "Maybe this'll change your mind," Cedric's lips brushed mine before he kissed me with more passion.

There was a bang outside and we broke apart with a start, "What was that?!" I gasped.

Cedric shrugged and pulled out his wand, I my dagger since I still had no wand. We crept to the door, and after receiving a nod from me, he pulled it open. Death Eaters and Hogwarts students were everywhere, sending curses and hexes back and forth. Cedric grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs, weaving our way around the fighting people. I wanted to go back and help, but I knew I'd be no use without a wand. Not to mention they were probably here for me... Or someone else... We sprinted up the staircase, Cedric was stunning Death Eaters that got in our path. After sprinting through several hallways, we came across six others, one was Harry Potter.

"Harry! What's going on?" Cedric gasped.

"The Death Eaters are trying to take over, we're trying to get the younger kids out, who's that?" Harry said hurriedly.

Cedric looked at me with an uneasy look, "You need to leave now, Harry." I said.

"What do you mean?" his eyes narrowed.

"If the Death Eaters are attacking, they're after something. Probably you," I said.

He opened his mouth to protest when three other people ran up to us, all with red hair. "Guy, get out of here," what looked like the oldest said.

"What? No! I can't just leave everyone here!" Harry defended.

"You have to mate, they're after you," another said.

"Yeah, you and some girl named Adara, but I don't know her," one identical to the last said.

Cedric and I exchanged a glance, "Mum and dad already got Bill and Fleur out, and lots of others have fled already," the eldest said.

Harry nodded stiffly and the nine of them took off together, towards what I guess was the door. Cedric and I sprinted after them. The dead grass crunched under my feet as I ran into the night with the ten others, I just hope Draco and Severus are okay... I pushed the thought from my head as we passed through a gate, exiting the grounds.

"Harry and Loony, go with Fred. Ron and Neville, with Charlie. Hermione and Ginny with me. Cedric, take her and aparate to the burrow, got it?" one of the twins said.

Everyone nodded and got into their groups before they all disappeared with a loud "Pop!" I looked at Cedric nervously, I'd never aparated before. "Take my hand," he whispered. I did as he told and felt as though I was being sucked into a tube of darkness.


	11. On The Run (Part 2)

We appeared right outside a very tall and unstable looking house. I smiled, I'd seen lots of different types of houses before, but never one quite like this. "C'mon," Cedric whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back. We followed the others, who had appeared close to when we had, inside the house.

"Oh, I hope everyone's alright? Ginny, Hermione, Fred, Luna, George, Harry, dears, where are the others?" a woman said rushing over to us, "Oh, Cedric-and who might this be?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but the last three (Ron, Neville and Charlie, although I didn't know which was which) arrived. "Ran into a Death Eater, Dolohov, I believe," said the one with dark hair.

"Don't worry, Charlie took care of him," the younger red-headed boy said.

"Is everyone alright?" a middle-aged man asked, walking in with a young man (who looked to be in his mid-twenties) and a very pretty woman (who looked to be early twenties).

"Yes, the rest of the Order will be here once the Death Eaters have gone from Hogwarts," the woman said.

"I'm Bill Weasley, I don't believe we've met," the mid-twenties young man said.

I looked at him, unsure of what to say, "I-I'm Adara."

His eyes narrowed, "You're the one they were looking for?"

I sighed and looked at the ground, it was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop, "Yeah, I guess."

"Why?" the girl with bushy hair asked.

I shrugged again, "It doesn't matter," Cedric cut in.

The silence continued for a moment, "Well, I'm Ginny, this is Ron, Charlie..." she began pointing to each person in turn, "And I assume you already know Cedric."

I nodded before the silence continued for a short while longer, going over their names in my head. Bill has long red hair, Fleur has long blonde hair, Ginny was the smallest one here, Luna had a permanently dreamy expression on her face, Hermione was the one with bushy hair, Ron was twins with Fred... No, that wasn't right. Oh, whatever, it's not like I was staying here anyway.

"Well, I think it's time for bed. It'll be a bit tight, but we can manage. Fred, George and Charlie and in Charlie's room; Ron, Harry and Neville in Fred and George's room; Fleur, Ginny, Luna and Adara in Ginny's room; Bill and Cedric in Bill's room. Hermione, dear, are you alright with sleeping on the couch?"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley," she replied.

"Oh, good. We'll try to find a better place for you to sleep tomorrow, it's just for the night."

With that, everyone broke off to their rooms (or following someone who knew where they were going). Just as I was about to follow Ginny, I whispered to Cedric, "We need to talk, once everyone is asleep."

Ginny's room was down a set of stairs and pretty small, it had a single bed (which Fleur slept in) while the rest of us spread blankets across the floor. Once I was sure everyone in my room was asleep (which took forever), I slipped out silently and crept up the staircase and saw Hermione on the couch, breathing softly with her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. She was definitely asleep.

Cedric was sitting at the table in the dining room, he motioned silently for me when he saw me. I walked over to him and sat down, "I cannot stay."

He sighed, "I was afraid of that."

"I'm sorry, Ced. I haven't been at camp in almost five months now, everyone probably thinks I'm dead."

"I'll go with you."

"No, you can't. It's too-"

"Dangerous?" said a voice from in the living room.

We both whipped around to see Hermione, standing up with her arms crossed and glaring at me. "Who are you?" she demanded.

I sighed, "I'm afraid what you know is all you'll know. For now, at least."

"You're not working for You-Know-Who are you?" she asked suspisiously.

I shook my head, "No, but I really must leave."

"Where to?"

I glanced at Cedric, "I-My home." he nodded.

"How can I be sure you aren't a Death Eater?"

I sighed in frustration, she's so... Okay, so I don't have a word to describe her, but still! "You can trust her," Cedric said.

I took a deep breath and muttered an Ancient Greek blessing, immediatly, I began to glow pink from the blessing of Aphrodite. She studied me for a second before gasping slightly. I clamped my hand over her mouth to stop her from crying out any further. She removed my hand and whispered, "That's the blessing of Aphrodite?"

I nodded.

"I'm going with you," she stated.

"Me too," Cedric said.


	12. Departure

Hermione, Cedric and I set off immediately. Hermione had been the only smart one and brought a small beaded bag with an undetectable extension charm that held many of her possessions. All of my things were still at camp, except for my dagger which I slid into my belt. The three of us set off after leaving a note on the dining room table:

Dear everyone,

I've gone with Cedric and Adara to see if there is a possible way to defeat You-Know-Who. Please do not be worried, I will write whenever possible.

Love always,

Hermione

It was simple (and sort of lying), but it showed that I (the random girl nobody know) did not kidnap Cedric and Hermione. Once the three of us were about a mile away, I turned to them both. "You know that you both have the chance to turn back now, right?"

"I won't leave you," Cedric said stubbornly.

"Hermione, I barely know you. You really don't have to-"

"I'm going with you. You seem like you might be able to stop him, even if that isn't your highest priority."

"My highest priority is to get back to camp, collect my things and finish what I must finish before anything else," I stated.

"And what would that be?" Cedric asked.

"I can't say just yet."

We continued without another word. Walking and walking. The sun was already high in the sky when we arrived in an old forest, full of darkness and giving off a bad vibe. "I don't like this," Hermione whispered.

"That makes two," I mumbled, "Let's rest here. I'll set up camp."

I plopped down on the ground, brought my slight jacket closer and folded my hands behind my head. "That's it?" Cedric asked.

"Yes. I forgot to bring a tent in the panic to leave Hogwarts. Silly me."

Hermione managed a small smile and settled herself down not far from me. Cedric stared into my eyes, unblinkingly. I returned his gaze. It wasn't long until we were both laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes, placed her bag beneath her head and went to sleep. Ced laid down and slid over so that our bodies were touching.

"You sleep, I'll keep watch," he said. I nodded.

"A picnic on the beach or a lake," I whispered.

"What?"

"Before we left the school, you asked me my ideal date," I said.

He smiled, "Good to know," he kissed my lips lightly before I snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

"Adara, wake up," someone whispered in my ear.

"Hmmm?"

I felt Cedric kiss my nose before I opened my eyes, "Yes?"

"I really didn't want to wake you, but it's been about two hours and I'm really tired," he said.

"It's fine, you go to sleep, I'll keep watch," I said sitting up and sliding backwards so I was propped up against a tree. Cedric followed me and placed his head in my lap, "Oh, and Ced?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you had the sense to wake me."

Cedric smiled and drifted off to sleep. I watched as his chest rose and fell ever so slightly, a peaceful look on his face. As the minutes ticked by, I began softly tracing his features with my finger tips. First along his nose, down his cheeks then to his jawline and so on. Over and over again.

No one's POV

Everyone in the Weasley household was in full panic mode as soon as they found that the mysterious girl (who just so happened to be Voldemort's daughter), Cedric and Hermione were missing. The inexcusably short note on the table did not satisfy anyone.

"I knew we couldn't trust her!" Ron said, slamming his fist on the wall next to the fireplace.

"She seemed alright!" Bill exclaimed.

"Now she's gone and kidnapped Hermione and Cedric," Ginny said.

"Forget that blockhead, he brought her here! He probably helped her!" Ron yelled.

"Is there anyway she just left and they went looking for her? Or maybe they went for a walk or something, let's give it some time," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"No, the note says they're looking for something to stop Voldemort-" everyone in the room flinched "-Hermione wouldn't just wander off unless she had a reason." Harry said confidently, although it was more for his reassurance than anyone else's.

"I hope you're right, Harry, but how do you know she isn't taking them to You-Know-Who and planning an ambush on us?" Neville asked.

Harry did not respond right away, "We can't be sure."


End file.
